


Happy Birthday, Remus!

by sapphicmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit angsty at the beginning, Birthday Fluff, Emotionally Abusive Lyall Lupin, Gen, Little bit of wolfstar, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin-centric, Remus getting the love he deserves, Remus' birthday, Sirius and Remus become a couple but it's not the main focus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: Remus Lupin having a happy birthday with friends who love him like he deserves. Despite what wizarding society tries to tell Remus about his worth, he is deserving of love and happiness.





	Happy Birthday, Remus!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm like two days late to post this but oh well. I just want Remus Lupin to get all the love he needs. Kudos and comments are obviously super appreciated, thanks!

After being turned into a werewolf, my birthday was no longer celebrated because my dad said that I, "don't deserve one anymore." And him being my dad meant that everything he told me was true. That's what I thought at the time at least. Then my letter from Hogwarts arrived and I had never felt so sad and happy at the same time. I was happy that Hogwarts actually wanted me but I was disappointed because I knew my dad would say no because I, "don't deserve it." Which was what he claimed and began to watch me as he forced me to write a letter to Hogwarts telling them that I wasn't worthy because, "disgusting monsters like me don't deserve an education." After that he sent me to my room as if it were my fault for getting that acceptance letter, even if I had really wanted it. Mum had told me so many great stories of Hogwarts when she was alive that I've always been so excited to go. I even thought that maybe getting that letter really was my fault for wanting it so hard. None of that even mattered anymore because as soon as I went into my room I sobbed quietly so my dad wouldn't hear and mock me. 

 

However, the very next day Dumbledore came to our house and decided to have a nice chat with my dad and I about Hogwarts and how the staff were aware of my situation and that they actually wanted me there! My dad was still hesitant but Dumbledore had a quick private chat with him and my dad reluctantly decided to let me go to please Dumbledore as he was still very intimidated by him.

Arriving at Hogwarts as a curious but shy bundle of nerves in first year, I still quickly made friends on the train with a girl with lovely red hair and green eyes whose name was Lily Evans. Then after getting sorted into Gryffindor I met three boys in my dorm who would change my life forever.

When March 10th arrived in first year I had really expected it to be just another regular day. Just a casual Wednesday. Instead I was woken up earlier than usual and James, Peter, and Sirius were all bouncing on my bed. The memory so clear in my mind. 

 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I say groggily, wishing I was still in the sweet abyss of dream land. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR REMUSSSS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUU!" They all sang excitedly waking up probably every single student at Hogwarts. 

"Oh." I say completely forgetting that birthdays to non-werewolfs are probably a big deal since they actually deserve them. 

"What is it, Remus? " Sirius asks in concern as James goes to reach for something in his drawer and Peter is getting something on his nightstand. 

"Oh, I- just surprised you guys even knew my birthday to be honest. I don't think I've ever actually mentioned it." I tell Sirius.

James perks up. "You're right. You've never mentioned it. Ever. So we asked the Gryffindor prefect if he knew and he told us because he has the records for that kind of thing and here we are!" James says excitedly and hands me a gift. "This is from all of us." He continues. 

"Yeah, we all pitched in to get this for you Remus!" Peter smiles waiting for me to open the carefully wrapped gift. 

I start to open it slowly as to not ruin the beautiful crimson wrapping paper until Peter, James, and Sirius begin chanting, "RIP IT! RIP IT! RIP IT! RIP IT!" 

"Fine, fine!" I say and rip the whole thing and see what's inside. "Merlin, this is a lot of chocolate! I'm definitely getting diabetes after this but I don't even care, I love it! How'd you even get all these chocolate frogs? We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet." 

"I was able to get my older sister to do us a favor." Peter tells me.

"Wow, thanks so much!" I tell them blown away by their thoughtfulness.

"I even got us cake!" Peter says happily bringing out a chocolate cake with the most delicious looking chocolate frosting I've ever seen with white frosting on it that says, "happy birthday, Remus!" on it.

"You can thank the house elves for helping us out by making this cake for you." James beams.

"Wow I don't even know what to say- I'm so-" I start to say before I get interrupted by Sirius.

"Uh there's one more from just me actually." He says uncharacteristically nervous as he hands me a small gift. 

I open it and see it's a gorgeous fine leather notebook. "Sirius, wow. You didn't have to buy this. This is- wow." I say at a loss for words.

"I notice that you sometimes keep to yourself a lot and I respect your privacy obviously but keeping everything inside isn't good for you. You can write stuff down here or you can use it to write what you think about all those books you like to read. It's for whatever you want to put in really. I even charmed it with a privacy charm so you know whatever you put down can only be seen by you." He says and his face has a tint of blush but I don't mention it. 

"I love it. This is all so thoughtful. I love it so much." I'm practically about to embarrass myself as my eyes are starting to water with happy tears.   
"Group hug!" Yells James as he, Peter, and Sirius tackle me in a big hug and I've never felt so loved. 

At the time I thought that once they found out I was a werewolf that our friendship would all change but if anything their love only got stronger. The discovery of me being a werewolf didn't even stop Sirius from eventually confessing his crush on me which I mutually had on him. It really all worked out.

Maybe dad was wrong. Maybe I do deserve to have a happy birthday. Maybe even a happy life. All I know is that I've found the best friends I could ever ask for and I wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
